


你的心有一道墙

by verkiny



Series: Lost & Found [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, 剧情改编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verkiny/pseuds/verkiny
Summary: 情节接续《大梦初醒》Orion恢复记忆重新变回了一身正气两袖清风（bushi）的Optimus Prime，但这并不意味着他之前的努力付诸东流，毕竟定情信物都交换了（笑而另一边，后知后觉终于决定放飞自我的傲娇暴君，无奈地发现自己陷入了追妻火葬场的困境……
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Lost & Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159316
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

汽车人基地中少有地弥漫着轻松的气氛。  
鉴于领袖回归后一周以来霸天虎那边没了半点动静——没有勘探行动，没有劫掠行为，甚至没有针对领袖回归事件采取的报复或者试探行动。一众汽车人享受着这除了例行巡逻外不再有任务的、没有心惊动魄和伤痛的、难得的平静。  
但常言道“只工作不休息会让机变傻”，这句话反过来仍旧适用：只休息不工作（除了汽车人第二工作狂，A。K。A汽车人医官），会让机子的能量处理管线中制造出大量无用甚至有害的气体，被顺排气管线排放到地球大气中。污不污染空气另说，但这的确污染了医官的音频接收器和情感模块。  
在医官忍无可忍地揪回一天中第五次申请外出巡逻的小侦察兵之后，所有人这才意识到，那所谓的轻松闲适甚至比对抗宇宙大帝还危险。更致命的是，他们根本不知道怎么解决这个问题。虽然他们的主心骨已经恢复数据满血复活，但看起来领袖卫队的大梁仍旧摊在地上，离它应有的位置差了那么个领袖的高度。  
“是我个人的错觉还是事实如此，你们不觉得Optimus这几天有些不太正常吗？”这天晚上，趁着领袖例行巡逻的空档，Arcee叉着腰问战友们。  
“怎么不正常了？我看大哥还是以前的大哥啊。”Bulkhead和凑过来的Bumblebee对视一眼，二者同时耸耸肩。  
“不是外出巡逻就是一个人在房间呆着？你们没感觉到他的磁场波动也比平常明显了些吗？”Arcee不甘心地问。  
“所以——大块头他更有‘吸引力’了是吗？”Miko抛着两小块梭型磁铁，只听啪地一声，两块磁铁在空中吸到一起。她们班最近在讲电磁学，那两块磁铁是她从老师教具里顺来的。Jake和Raf一直都在劝她还回去，但她一直推脱说考完试再还。  
Arcee默默翻了个白眼，将这句话从处理器中删除。  
“就算是领袖，也不可能成为永动机。”Ratchet开口了，“Optimus才恢复记忆好吗？还是在虎子那里不知以什么方式恢复的，他的处理系统很可能受到了一定程度的损伤，他需要时间来修复！”  
“但你给他做过检查了，你说他很健康。”Arcee不依不饶。  
医官无奈地叹了口气，“Arcee，不是所有故障都能通过外部手段检查出来的——更不用说人类这些机器这么落后！Optimus的机体没有实质性的损伤不假，但这里——”他指指自己的头雕，“精神层面上的异常不是那么容易诊断的，很多数据都需要他自己调试，我能做的只是从旁协助——”  
“怎么听起来好像Optimus傻掉了一样。”Miko插嘴，“他不是恢复了历代领袖的智慧了吗？智商应该直线飙升才对——哦，顺便一提，我很同情你们两个。”Miko一边摇头，一边拍了拍Jack的肩膀，而后者只是向旁边挪了挪，识趣地没接下她的冷嘲热讽。  
Ratchet瞪了Miko一眼，“脑模块是TF身上最精密的部件，况且很多芯里层面的问题不会产生器质性改变，这也是为什么会有芯理评估这种东西！”  
“所以你也觉得Optimus不正常是吗？”Arcee看着Ratchet沉默了，这意味着她说对了，“但你也给他做芯理评估了，结果很正常。”  
Ratchet顿了顿，“是的，检查结果排除了创伤后应激障碍的可能，Optimus他表现得很——领袖。”  
“什么意思？”Jack问，“Optimus不就应该拥有领袖风范吗？”  
“Jack，领袖也是人，也有自己的喜怒哀乐，Optimus只是从不在我们面前表现出来而已。对于他来说，芯理评估就是走个过场，好让我们都放心 。”Ratchet叹了口气，“你想想，如果是你一个人呆在敌方阵营那么久，还记不得期间做了什么，你也会感到不安，也会自我怀疑的。我猜这就是Optimus现在的状态，但我不知道怎么去和他沟通……我试过两回，但他只是安静地听我说完，然后委婉地拒绝了我的治疗意见，说自己一切都好让我别为他担心……”医官的肩膀彻底沉了下来。  
“不难想象，我记忆单元里那些约谈记录显示，谈话过程中他始终都是那么体贴。”Bulkhead无所谓地说。  
——如果说真正被战争毁掉的TF是谁，大概就是Optimus了吧。Ratchet摇着头在心中叹息。  
“嘿大家！Optimus回来了。”Raf指指大门处。  
只见红蓝色的重卡缓缓驶来，在主控室变形成基础形态。众人立即回归到先前中断的事情上去——Bumblebee和Raf在打赛车游戏，Bulkhead和Jake围观，Miko抛着磁铁望着天儿，琢磨起半个月后的演唱会，Arcee决定再检查一遍基地的供电设备，虽然经过两次详细检查后并没有找出主控室灯泡时不长频闪的原因，Ratchet则重新回到撰写了一半的医疗论文上。他们下意识地感受着属于领袖的温厚磁场铺展开，带着他特有的……  
——嗯？  
四名汽车人齐刷刷地回头。  
领袖的面部表情很平静，但磁场却波。涛。汹。涌。  
Optimus抬眼就看到四双蓝色光镜齐刷刷盯着他，愣了一下，旋即一股不好的预感涌入火种，“Megatron终于有所动作了？”他紧张地问。  
“不不——”Ratchet咳嗽一声，隐晦地提醒其他人适可而止，“虎子们仍旧很老实。”  
“人类那边有什么情况吗？Fowler特工来通讯了？”  
“不，没有——”  
“基地内部出现什么故障了？”  
我想知道你到底是什么故障……Ratchet无奈地摇头。  
Optimus茫然地眨眨光镜。  
“在我看来Optimus很正常啊。”Miko悄悄在Jack耳边说，“他们为什么不直接问？”  
Jack立即捅了她一下叫她住嘴，因为他看到领袖的光镜明显向他们这边瞥了一眼，显然，Miko理解中的悄悄话对于TF来说并不完全是悄悄话……  
“事实上——”Arcee尴尬地同伙伴们交换了一下眼神，“我们只是——”  
“我跟他们说明天要做例行检查。”医官在这个时候敲了定锤，“但他们总觉得例行检查没有必要。”Ratchet转过身拿着扳手叉着腰，开始了日常训教，“如果你们不想打着架突然腰疼腿疼脖子疼，就给我乖乖配合检查。像Optimus这样健康的机还没说不呢，你们一个个有什么资格找借口？”  
夹带私货啊，医官！不带这么玩儿的……三名汽车人战士在芯中同时哀嚎，但在医官（手中的扳手）的威慑下全部禁言。  
“Optimus，这边没什么事的，你放心去休息吧。”医官转向领袖。  
Optimus点点头，光镜再次扫过众机面甲，确定再没什么异常后才转身回了自己房间。  
看着领袖离开的背影，众人偷偷松了口气。  
“——认真地讲，你们为什么不直接告诉他这里有问题？”Miko又冒了出来，指指自己脑袋。  
“因为！”Ratchet看起来马上就要爆发了，“那会加重他的自我怀疑！他已经够焦虑的了，不需要再添一把火了！”  
“与其说是焦虑，还不如说他现在很光火。看看那剧烈波动的磁场！和Megatron正刚的时候都没这么恐怖！”Bulkhead说。  
“现在你相信我了吧？”Arcee说。“他每天晚间巡逻回来时磁场波动都很剧烈。为什么？虎子最近也很老实啊。”  
“别告诉我是因为堵车。”Miko说，“或者停车被贴了罚单。”

————————

——这根本就是欺骗！这就是Megatron又一个企图瓦解自己意志的手段！  
Optimus的脑回路里叫嚣着，总算是在这个想法的安慰下冷静了些，但还是忍不住在自己狭小的房间中来回踱步。  
是的，这就是一场阴谋，想要让自己放下戒心，放弃抵抗，甚至放下恩怨与对错的阴谋。这样Megatron可以毫不费力地完成霸业统治宇宙了。一定是这样！  
Optimus从子空间中拿出那块残破的数据板扔在房间内唯一一张小桌子上，发出响亮的啪嗒声。  
我不会让你得逞的，Megatron，这回不论你用什么样的花言巧语都无法动摇我分毫了！  
你说是我背叛了我们之间的感情，呵，是这样的吗？我们之间有那么深的感情吗？是你，一直都是你带着一个又一个目的接近我，向我一次又一次地索取，压榨我的价值，然后发现我其实没那么好控制后就像丢废弃零件一样把我丢掉了！换新零件还需磨合一阵，还会痛一段时间，但Megatron，我猜你根本不会痛，你根本不知道什么是痛！  
你说你上线时第一眼看到的就是矿场，第一批接触的人就是矿工和监工。矿渣和碎石崩到身上不会反馈丝毫痛觉，你说有一回你甚至在爆破时被碎石崩瞎了右边的光镜，在替换零件到货之前你的眼前一半黑暗，另一半更加黑暗。但你说你当时并没有感觉到强烈的疼痛，你说那种疼痛跟看见我在议会面前发言时火种的疼痛相比不值一提。呵，是那样的吗？Megatron，其实你根本感受不到疼痛，你自以为是的疼痛不过是愤怒的堆积与仇恨的尖刺而已。  
你恨这个世界，不是因为你看到了世间的疾苦，而是因为你在反复舔舐自己的伤口。你不肯让它们愈合，你把它们越撕越大，看着能量液汩汩涌出你才会觉得满意，你才会觉得自己是这个宇宙中被伤害最深的那个，所有人的苦难加在一起都不及你一个人所受。如此，你便可以心安理得地伤害别人。  
你恨所有人。  
你最初的理想不过是野心的一种粉饰，你的目标不是议会，不是功能性社会，而是权威。你看不得别人赢了你，你看不得别人爬的比你高，你看不得别人说你一点不是，所以你在角斗场上尽下杀手，在革命中不惜抨击诬陷任何可能对你产生威胁的势力，甚至在最后把我也甩在一边。  
我是在把你从歧路上拉回来啊！  
如果你有那么一分一秒把我们两个人当成一个整体，就像你说的，“合二为一”，你就能明白，其实领袖模块给我们两个中的任意一个都没关系，因为我们是一体的！  
我是背叛者，是吗？你管我叫背叛者。你要光，我给你灯，你就说我违背你的意志，因为我没有把太阳摘下来给你，是吗？  
你问我们之间为什么会变成这个样子。对于这点，Megatron，我一直知道答案。  
因为我们从来不是一路人，却偏想着殊途同归，所以后来的一切都是当初任性的报应，就这么简单。  
我一开始就不应该打开那段视频，那样的话一切都不会发生。Orion不会着了魔一般跑到卡隆去，不会在亲眼见到你的第一眼就爱上你，不会——如你所说，迷失了自己。  
Orion当时甚至还被心魔压制的死死的啊，你怎么可以指使他那样一个机子千里迢迢去和你见面，你心疼过他吗？你以为只需要简单地拉过手，说句安慰的话就算是治愈吗？你怎么能够理解那种痛？你甚至从来都没有真正问过Orion到底经历了什么，因为你并不关心！从来都没有关心过！  
现在你说你想Orion了？不，你只是心力憔悴想有个人无微不至地关心你而已。  
呵，你居然会怀念温暖，难以置信。  
Optimus紧咬下唇，瞪大光镜扬起头，硬生生驳回清洁液泵头开启申请。

————————

报应号医疗室内，Breakdown正站在处理器前继续他手头的项目——体表漆面剥脱后的美学修复及碳基养护产品在其中的应用效果。手中撰写的文段刚告于段落就听到身后的脚步声，他一回头便看见Knockout走进舱室，并顺手将舱门关上。  
“我就觉得这事儿不对劲。”Knockout一边嘀咕着一边倚在维修床旁盘起手臂，心不在焉地用尖锐的指尖敲击着手臂上艳丽的红色漆面，“那三组坐标已经破译出这么久了，Megatron居然还没下令派人前去发掘，这可不像他平时雷厉风行的作风。刚才我故意跟他提起想探探他的口风，可他连看都没看我一眼，就用个‘知道了’给我打发走了！”  
“我以为你申请外出执行任务是因为船上太无聊了呢。”Breakdown凑上前去说。  
“我那是想弄清楚现在的局势好嘛！”Knockout烦躁地挥挥手，让对方别打断自己的思路，“你不觉得自从敌方老大跑了之后Megatron就跟突然回魂儿了一样，同既往的状态无缝衔接。我以为就他们后期的腻歪程度，Megatron怎么不得发几天疯实施报复行动以解心头之恨，要不就是把自己关在房间里自我隔离一段时间？我芯里咨询的台子都搭好了！到头来谁能想到他就跟没事儿人一样，就好像当时那个痴情郎只是个bug，刺激源一消失数据立马回滚，病症刷地一下全好了！”  
“有吗？我觉得咱老大一直都挺正常的啊，一直都很——暴君。”Breakdown茫然地眨眨单只光镜。  
Knockout翻了翻光镜，“就你那铁块儿脑袋，你能看出个啥？你见过他对谁那么温柔地说话了？你见过什么时候他脾气那么暴躁了——”  
“咱老大脾气不一直那么暴躁吗？”Breakdown心有余悸地缩缩脖子说，“我总怕他瞪我，要不就指着我面甲一顿臭骂。”  
Knockout绝望地叹了口气，在芯底又一次呐喊自己他渣怎么这么会给自己添堵，选了这么个玩意儿做搭档？简直有损他玉树临风风流倜傥躺赢到底的光荣形象！但转念想起对方专心致志给自己抛光时的模样，简直无比之辣，Knockout顿觉头脑一清，再忍个三五十塞年不成问题。“总之！”他决定不和这个四肢发达的家伙讨论动脑子的部分，“你只需要知道咱老大最近行为反常就好了。我的重点是！咱们要为自己的后路做打算，省着到时候被人耍了都不知道。”  
“被人耍？我——我不理解……”Breakdown茫然地眨眨光镜。  
看着对方睁圆了光镜，那副呆萌模样带着他特有的单纯和信任，Knockout突然意识到自己搭档的魅力不光只在认真工作时才闪现。嘴角勾起一抹笑意，Knockout冲对方勾勾手，指示意他靠近点。等那傻乎乎的大块头磨磨蹭蹭地终于靠的足够近时，Knockout抬手搂过对方脖子，让两人之间的距离彻底减为零。“也许——有空时我可以给你具体讲讲现在的形势？”Knockout故意咬着下唇回望向自己那不知所措的助手，不出所料地听到了散热扇功率激增的轰响声。普神在上，那家伙居然看都不敢看自己，端着两只大手推也不是抱也不是，僵在那里一动不动，真是可爱得犯规。Knockout在心底评价。  
“今天晚上，我房间，如何？”Knockout咬着嘴角的笑意，凑到对方发烫的音频接收器边吹气。  
Breakdown机灵灵打了个颤，“……好，好的。”他又从胸腔中置换出一口热气。  
“傻样儿。”Knockout嗤笑了一声，松开手拉开两人间的距离，转身向门外走去，“我接了个侦查任务，先走了。”他在门口停下脚步，回眸冲对方招招手，“别迟到，听见了没有？”说完，投去一个玩味的笑容后便离开了医疗室。  
与医疗室内的打情骂俏不同，报应号另一边的走廊里，Megatron正在独自一人进行例行巡查。  
巡查几近结束时，他的私人通讯频道突然传出通讯接入申请。暴君疑惑地挑起眉甲，不明白怎么有人会通过私人频道呼叫他，但当他看到对方的通讯号码时，那颗强劲的火种剧烈地抽搐了一下——该来的总算是来了。Megatron默默叹了口气，分不清自己的心情是如释重负多一点还是剑拔弩张多一点。但他还是接通了通讯——  
“Optimus Prime！我还在想你打算什么时候联系我呢。”暴君冷笑了一声，加快步伐，朝自己的生活舱走去。“怎么，汽车人阵营那边生活太艰苦了，开始怀念我这里的生活了？”Megatron到达了自己舱室门口，站在门边等领袖回应，这决定了他需不需要把这次通话划归到私人范畴。  
“我看了那块数据板。”领袖的声音传一如既往的平静。  
最后那点希望的小火苗也被掐灭了。Megatron抿起嘴唇，默默划开了生活舱的大门，把自己锁在里面。  
“……那你的意向如何？”暴君倚在门板上，许久才从处理器中捡出一句问的出口的话。  
“我认为你这次的计划有失水准。”  
——啥？暴君瞪大了光镜。我啥时候又有计划了？我咋不知道？明明是你偷了我的东西，现在反倒我是恶人了？  
“最开始我以为那些内容只是你虚构出来试图动摇我意志的，”领袖继续说，“但旷日持久的战争让我足够了解你，你不会把大把的精力和耐心浪费在虚情假意上。如此一来，我就更加难以理解你这步棋的动机。我本以为你也足够了解我，不会选择以这种自我暴露的方式来试图感化我。更何况看起来你更愿意憎恨我，而关于这点，我们彼此心知肚明，不需要用这种方式来旧账重提。所以，我这次私下联系你就是为了告诉你，我不会因为这种私人感情就轻而易举地放弃自己坚守的立场，只要你仍继续你的暴行，仍渴望着霸权和战争，汽车人就会反抗你到最后一刻！”  
Megatron目瞪口呆地听着领袖慷慨陈词，甚至都忘了出言申辩。他只听领袖隐约叹了一口气，继续开口，只不过这次声音中多了一丝惆怅，“Megatron，我们都已经不再年轻，反复咀嚼当年的痛楚不会给现在带来任何益处，时间已经将所有的答案都摆在了我们眼前，好的坏的混杂在一起，容不得篡改也容不得后悔……我知道你不喜欢我用私人频道联系你，但我想有些话有些事我们没必要摆在众目睽睽之下，我不会把这件事储存在记忆文件里，希望你也不要对此耿耿于怀。数据板你要是想拿回去的话我会还给你的，我会选一个对我们双方来说都安全的交接地点，把它放在那里，你有时间就去拿吧。”说完，领袖就要挂断通讯。  
“所以你一直都是这样欺骗自己的是吗？”Megatron突然开口。  
“在我看来自欺欺人的是你，不是我。”领袖的声音恢复了最开始的冷硬，“你宁愿相信我一直都是在利用你麻痹你，你宁愿相信我才是背叛的那个，因为只有这样你才能让自己好受，才能让自己心安理得地接受现在的位置——”  
“又开始了是吗，领袖？领导模块赋予你的智慧让你能够看穿一切真相是吧？”Megatron冷笑着。  
“我不需要领导模块也能读懂你，Megatron。”领袖说，“你不过是个被自己扭曲的妄想禁锢住的囚徒而已，你不懂懊悔，我也已经不想再试图拯救你了，那些即将毁在你手中的美好事物更值得我去守护。”  
Megatron气得浑身发抖，他几乎能听到自己牙板相互碰撞的声音，“你——”他努力控制着自己的声线，让自己的话听上去更有底气，“你根本无法想象我是怎么熬过来的！”  
“你以为备受煎熬的只有你一个人吗？”领袖反唇相讥。  
Megatron张了张嘴还想再说点什么，但火种中反馈的疼痛几乎将他的发声器锁死。他抬起头，尽量无声地深置换，不想将此刻的心理状态暴露给那位铁石心肠的领袖。视野中突然闪过一点刺眼的白光，暴躁的破坏大帝皱着眉甲瞪了过去，却发现发光的——或者说反光的，正是他放在床头柜上的那朵水晶锆兰。——是啊，他又差点忘了，对方从来都是吃软不吃硬的那种。  
“领袖——”Megatron再次深深置换出一口浊气，调动起属于耐心的那一部分代码，努力让自己的声音听上去有信服力，“我想我们需要一次面谈，只有你和我。”  
“我不认为那有什么必要。”领袖的回应很决绝，但还算在他的预料之内，事实上，意识到对方这么长时间都没有挂断通讯后，Megatron也大概了解了一点领袖的想法了——心软如他，不也正是在寻求沟通吗？  
“关于休战协议。”Megatron亮出了他的底线，果然，领袖沉默了。  
“……你想要现在休战？为什么？”领袖的声音充满了困惑和谨慎，Megatron甚至都能想象面罩下的那双金属嘴唇紧紧抿起的样子，哦，这幅画面的确取悦了他。  
“我累了。”Megatron说。  
领袖再次沉默了，良久之后才开口，“……这听上去并不像你——但我会考虑的，等我考虑好了会给你一个答复。”领袖说完便挂断了通讯。  
暴君如释重负般舒了口气，踱步到床头柜前，看着那朵被阳光包裹的花朵默默运算起来，但也正是这时，通讯器再次响起。  
精神紧张的破坏大帝第一想法是领袖这又是演得哪一出？刚撂下电话立马就变卦了？但一看频道，这才发现是自己那骚包医官。  
——Lord Megatron，我已到达未知信号源位点，但看起来Soundwave检测到的信号是人类伪造的陷阱——我勒个普神的喷漆罐儿啊！那帮野蛮人偷走了汽车人侦察兵的变形齿轮！……幸好幸好，上当的不是我，要不那帮野蛮人一定会刮花我新喷的漆面的……”  
Megatron默默揉了揉眉心，决定挂掉通讯可怜可怜自己的音频接收器，让其免遭对方那套孤芳自赏的迫害。——那帮小肉虫对TF生理结构的了解居然到了这种程度？还试图偷盗器官？领袖那边估计这两天有得忙了。看来自己不给他添堵也自有人给他添堵，要说领袖这日常生活中充满了鸡飞狗跳也未尝不可。  
——不过这也是个难得的好机会。想到这里，破坏大帝露出了标志性的笑容，立即接通了情报官，“Soundwave，放下铁堡数据库的破译工作，立即着手查明那个人类组织的聚集窝点，24小时内给我准确的坐标定位。”  
——收到。Soundwave回复。

————————

傍晚的夜空中，纤细的战斗机划出一道优美的弧线降落在稀疏的林地中央，透过树木遮挡，能看到山丘下矗立着一座不起眼的大型仓库类建筑。前霸天虎空军指挥官兼副总指挥A.K.AStarscream溜下山坡，蹑手蹑脚地靠近仓库大门，将锋锐纤细的指尖插入紧闭的门缝中，悄悄把大门撬开一道缝隙。  
——看起来这帮小肉虫是想要偷偷制造仿生TF啊。Starscream在脑模块中自言自语。  
事实上，由于自我意识与交流欲望旺盛，他的脑模块自行开辟出了一块儿自言自语区，里面有一个他自己的小小投影（比真机帅百分之一百五左右），这样，发声器在不便于工作的情况下（尽管很少），这个“小Starscream”可以肆无忌惮地在他的思维空间中大吵大嚷，从抱怨谋划到发表抗议，或是无聊时假装在场的是两个机，相互交流交流意见和看法，再好好夸赞“对方”的机体线条，最后喊一句“All Hail Starscream”以示鼓励。  
而现在，正是那为数不多不适合出声的场合，“小Starscream”就开腔了。  
——低劣的肉虫碳基，看看他们造出来的丑八怪！缺胳膊少腿不说，那是张什么脸！八百万年没上过油的流水线生产出来的故障机都比那好看一万倍！！！小小红惊声尖叫。  
——闭嘴，我正在侦查！小红厉声喝道。  
——我敢打保票，那玩意儿就算是能变形，变出来的东西也比熔炼炉底下的渣渣有用不到哪儿去！你可是堂堂一代Lord Starscream，把宝贵的时间浪费在这种炉渣身上简直有损你英明的形象！！！  
——好吧，你说的也有道理。不得不说，“Lord Starscream”这个称呼还是令小红十分满意的。  
——你看你看，那帮小肉虫居然给那丑八怪通电！看在U球犄角上那些螺丝钉的份儿上，他们没有半点生理常识吗！！自己是个导电生物就以为我们靠电也能活？？？  
——他们通电也活不了，一样烧糊。小红纠正小小红。  
——就算如此！变形齿轮在高压电的作用下也发挥不了生理功能啊！没折腾几下就得被击穿喽！  
——那帮碳基也制造不出那么高强度的电流！你以为这里是灯泡脑袋的实验室吗！！  
Starscream屏蔽掉思维回路里小小红的尖叫声，决定不再低调下去。  
“——所以，你们就是差点把Breakdown大卸八块做实验的那群人类是吧？看样子并没有从实验中学到些什么啊……哦，别紧张，如果我是为了给前战友报仇而来的话，你们早就得跪地求饶了。”  
“那你到底是来做什么的？“Silas问。  
“我？我是来同你们结盟的。”Starscream背着手压低声音，拿出当年霸天虎副总指挥那运筹帷幄的模样，“而作为同盟的好处就是，我可以为你们提供业内知识……”

————————

汽车人基地，外出探查回归的领袖变回基础形态，四下看了看，并未在大厅看到那道明黄色的身影。  
“Bumblebee的情况如何？”他问一旁研究中的医官。  
“还是那孩子脾气，跑到后面生闷气去了。”Ratchet指指基地深处。他们都知道那半大小子一不高兴就喜欢把自己藏在能量储藏室，躲在一堆能量块后面嘟囔些没人听得懂的调调。“还是没有找到任何线索吗？”Ratchet问。  
Optimus冲基地深处投去担忧的一瞥，轻轻叹了口气，摇摇头，“M.E.C.H行事尤为谨慎，现场没有留下任何可追踪的痕迹。而周围方圆几十公里之内我都找遍了，仍旧没有发现任何有价值的线索。”Optimus再次叹了口气，“也许我们的小侦察兵被锁定在基础模式的时间要比最初想象中更长了。”  
“你需不需要去安慰安慰他？你的话他还是能听进去的。他一直这么消沉，我看着其实也挺难受的。”Ratchet说。  
Optimus摇摇头，“我们要相信他可以自己调整过来的，毕竟，他已经不是当年的那个幼稚懵懂的小家伙了。”  
“是吗？我倒看你经常把他当幼生体哄。”Ratchet忍不住调侃了一句，却看到对方面甲上写满了“我哪有”字样，“拜托，你以为我们几个齐刷刷视觉处理器故障吗？就连最后加入领袖卫队的Arcee都看出来了好吗？说只要他在你面前装可怜，啥离谱要求你都答应。”Ratchet叉起腰，“不说现在，就说当年那小家伙入伙，满世界地给你惹麻烦的时候也没见的你关他禁闭啊。”  
领袖无辜地眨眨光镜，试图辩解，“我——只是觉得他还没那么懂事还有很多要学……”  
医官撇撇嘴，四下看了一眼，确定安全之后压低声音，“那他第一次哭着上你那儿求安慰，一个劲儿往你怀里钻算是哪门子学习成长了？搞得现在都养成习惯了，你难道没意识到他是基地里唯一一个敢大摇大摆进你房间的吗？”Ratchet盘起手臂哼了一声，“我劝你还是不要再惯着他了，要不这小子以后就要无法无天了……”  
“虽然我认为你对Bumblebee的评价有失偏颇，但——我会考虑你的意见的，老朋友。”Optimus趁着机会急忙打断医官愈演愈烈的吐槽。  
考虑个鬼啊！Ratchet翻了翻光镜，每当领袖私下里说出类似“我会考虑的”“我感谢你的坦诚”这样像模像样的话，就证明他根本没把它当回事，半个字节都不会放到储存器里去！但说实话，他还真拿这个装傻充愣的领袖没辙，他只是一介军医，要实力没实力，要话语权没话语权，手中一个扳手何以平天下？Ratchet边想边在芯中哀叹，在备忘录里默默写下“下次给领袖体检记得把腿甲螺丝拧紧点让他瘸两天”的字样。  
——害，我就这么丁点儿权利……Ratchet在芯中仰天长叹。  
“除此之外——”Ratchet清清发声器，把试图溜走的领袖又拽了回来，“你回来之前我一直在想一件事。你也应该想到了，对于Bumblebee的情况，其实还有另一种解决方案。”他抬头望向领袖那双碧蓝的光镜。  
Optimus略微运算一下便得到了结论，他皱起眉甲，“移植手术。但那解决不了任何问题不是吗，始终都会有一人锁死在基础形态。”  
“Optimus，我并不像Bumblebee那样依赖变形齿轮，我是个医生兼科学家，几乎不怎么出外勤，用不上我的轮子。如此看来，与其让资源白白浪费在我身上，还不如把它用在恰当的地方。我们在人数上本来就占劣势，不能再失去一名有效战力了。”  
“事实上，”Optimus犹豫了一下，“关于这点——”  
“Optimus，MECH那帮家伙都是野蛮人，谁知道他们会对Bumblebee的变形齿轮造成什么样的损害，又或者，我能不能修好它……”  
Optimus将宽大的手掌搭在对方肩头，“Ratchet，你已经做到最好了——”  
叮地一声，领袖内屏视野中弹出了一条提示消息，显示他的私人频道接受到了一条讯息。  
——我手中有一条你感兴趣的情报。——Megatron  
领袖愣了愣。  
“拜托，你以为这一切都是因为当年我没有修好Bumblebee的发声器吗？我只是——Optimus？你怎么了？”Ratchet看出对方神色中的不自然。  
“我没事，我只是——我需要一些时间来考虑一下你的方案。”说完，Optimus急匆匆地回了自己的房间，留医官一个人在主控室里凌乱着……  
领袖把自己关在房间，听了听走廊里确实没有动静之后，才重新在内屏打开Megatron的通讯界面。  
——你又在搞什么花样？领袖质问。  
——没有花样，只是表示一下我方对于休战的诚意而已。对方立即回复。  
——什么情报？  
——那帮小肉虫的基地坐标。  
——Megatron我警告你！如果你敢攻击我方的人类同盟，我发誓我会亲手熄灭你的火种！  
——偷变形齿轮那帮肉虫的基地坐标！！谁他渣的说要动你那些宝贝人类了！！！  
——哦……  
领袖尴尬地回复。但转念一想，觉得这事儿还是不对！  
——你黑进了我方的通讯网络？还是在我们基地里放了监听机器人？我真的要警告你Megatron，我还没同意你提出的休战协议呢！意味着我们现在还是敌对关系，我不容许你以任何途径监控或打探我方军事机密！  
通讯那头的破坏大帝气得差点没让自己和报应号舱壁同归于尽，立即选择通话模式。  
“你他渣指挥官当上瘾了还是打仗把脑模块打傻了！”Megatron的咆哮扑面而来，“你那些破设备能检测到异常信号凭什么我霸天虎的情报官看不到！我也派人前去侦查了好吗！”  
“哦……”领袖至此彻底偃旗息鼓，碧蓝的光镜都因羞惭而暗淡了不少。  
Megatron恶狠狠地出了一口气，嘟囔了两句难以听清的话，领袖猜那是在骂人。  
“所以你到底要不要那个坐标？”破坏大帝没好气地问。  
“要！”那对光镜立即亮了起来，但身为领袖的理智拉住他，告诉他这件事不会那么简单。“但你不会无缘无故地为我方提供情报。说吧，你的条件是什么？”  
通讯那边传来一声哼声，听上去更像是轻笑，“放心，领袖，不会为难你的，我只是想跟你单独见一面，就这么简单。”  
领袖皱了皱眉甲，“我说了当面议和的事我会考虑的。”  
“那就是两次。”  
通讯那头的得意之情直钻领袖的音频接收器，恶心的他机灵灵打了个寒战。“不行！”领袖厉声拒绝。  
“不行就没有坐标。”Megatron听起来仍旧胜券在握。  
“你的算盘打错了Megatron，我的人类盟友会为我提供坐标的。”  
“行啊，就是不知道到时候那小侦察兵的变形齿轮已经报废了多少次了。”  
“……”  
“领袖？”破坏大帝象征性地等了一秒，“好吧，看起来你并不想跟我做这笔交易，那我——”  
“Megatron，我能做的只是将议和面谈定在明天，这是我最后的让步，而且时间和地点必须我——”  
“两个坐标给你发过去了，后一个是明天见面的时间地点，一个机来，别迟到。”Megatron说完就挂断了通讯，没给这边留一点儿反应时间。  
看着内屏消息栏里跳动的两个坐标，Optimus感觉自己好像又被耍了……  
但十分钟后他就意识到，那并不是他需要考虑的首要问题，真正的难题（们）现在都站在他面前。  
“Optimus，恕我直言，”汽车人女战士抢在医官之前开口，“Megatron的话向来不靠谱，谁知道他这次是不是又设了个熔炼炉等着我们跳！”  
“况且事实证明，Megatron提出的休战提议根本就没有可信度，最后出尔反尔的总是他，而最近的一个例子就是借击溃Unicron的机会俘虏了失忆的你！”Ratchet说。  
“说真的，那铁桶头真的会放弃一切优势投降？”Bulkhead哼了一声。  
“Megatron曾经确实做过很多难以理喻的事，但我不会因为这点而放弃任何结束战争的可能性。战争已经荼毒了我们的母星，我不能眼睁睁看着它再吞噬另一颗无辜的星球和其上的生命。”Optimus说。  
看起来，领袖这套说辞成功给予在场所有机的芯里一次降维打击，主控室内暴躁的磁场们安分了不少。  
“但是问题仍就存在，”Arcee再次开口，“如果Megatron给我们了一个假坐标怎么办？”  
“我已经将坐标发给了Fowler特工，他会在两小时内确认目标位置的准确性。我相信，就算是Megatron也不会伪造人类的活动痕迹。”Optimus回答。  
“那好啊，听起来这小子的零件有着落了！”Bulkhead一巴掌拍在躲在一旁不吭声的小侦察兵，“怎么？你小子要重新表演特技了，怎么还不高兴？”  
Bumblebee面对大家投来的目光，圆圆的光镜转了转，“哔唔？”  
“Megatron将会面的时间定在了明天傍晚，地点看上去同基地周围环境相似。”Optimus说。  
圆形光镜转了转就垂了下去，Bumblebee没再出声。  
领袖趁着所有人的脑模块里来不及蹦出下一系列疑问时结束了这次发布会，“等Flowler特工一确定坐标的准确性，我们就动身！”  
领袖转身离开，但没走几步，就发现后面跟了个尾巴。  
他回头看了看委屈巴巴跟在后面的Bumblebee，再看看主控室中已经自行避嫌的其他人，芯中升起了一丝无奈，开始思考阿救的建议是不是真的很客观。  
领袖把他的小侦察兵带到自己房间，小跟屁虫自觉地关上了门。  
“Bumblebee，你想私下跟我说什么？”Optimus问。  
——我不想你去跟Megatron见面。  
Bumblebee在二人单独的通讯频道里说。他和Optimus私下里就会以这种方式交流，比发出哔哔声要省事很多。  
“只有这样你才能尽早夺回你的变形齿轮。这是交易的一部分，我既然答应了，就应该遵守。”领袖回答。  
——可是提出交易的是Megatron，他也从来不遵守自己的诺言不是吗？  
“Bumblebee，”领袖叹了口气，“这个宇宙中有各式各样脾气秉性的生物，很多时候我们难以理解他们的处事方式，但这不意味着我们可以为自己的不当行为找借口。”  
小侦察兵不服气地转了转光镜，却没有反驳这点。  
——但他一定会伤害你的！  
“Megatron的信用指数在我们这里的确不高，但我宁愿相信他是认真的，哪怕几率很低，我也要去尝试。”Optimus将手掌搭在Bumblebee肩头，“我们双方敌对太久了，有太多无辜的生命因此受累，哪怕只有片刻喘息的机会也要好过连年战火。更何况——”他再次叹了口气，“我不能忍受再失去你们中的任何一个。”  
Bumblebee一下子扑到领袖怀里，搂紧那银白色的窄腰，将面甲贴在对方腹甲上撒娇地挨蹭。这招向来让Optimus难以招架，他温柔地摸了摸Bumblebee的头雕，换来了更紧的拥抱。  
——我也不能忍受失去你。你不要去好不好，我们可以想出个办法来对付Megatron的。也许——等到他单刀赴约的时候，我们可以一起冲上去把他——  
“Bumblebee！”领袖皱着眉甲推开小侦察兵，“如果每个同黑暗搏斗的人都选择走进黑暗，那一切抗争一切牺牲又有什么意义？我们最应该做的就是防止自己成为自己厌恶的那类人。”  
——可我听他们说“同恶龙缠斗过久，终将化身恶龙”……我想——也许我们早已不是当初的样子了。Bumblebee低着头绞着手指，背后的一对门翼都垂了下来。  
领袖的火种抽痛起来，不是因为对方的所说所做，恰恰相反，他感觉有一道无形的墙壁在那刹那轰然坍塌，而那道墙壁后暴露出来的，正是他下意识想要遮掩的事实。  
也许他自己的火种也早已不像当年刚被赋予领导模块的Optimus Prime那样纯净了。早在他同样选择战争的那一刻就同那个干净的自己背道而驰了吧。  
那现在的自己又算是什么？Optimus苦笑了一声。  
——大哥你怎么了？是我说错什么了吗？我——我不是故意的，你不要生气啊！Bumblebee试探着拉了拉对方的深色手指，可怜巴巴地抬头望向那双暗淡的碧蓝色光镜，磁场几乎被愧疚和担忧填满了。  
领袖回过神来，忍不住再次安慰性地摸摸小侦察兵的头雕，“你没有错，我只是——”他略微运算了一下，俯下身同那对圆圆的明亮光镜平视，“我希望你明白，Bee，哪怕我们最后都无力摆脱命运的安排，终将化身恶龙，那也不该是我们主观的选择。世间最强大的力量永远不是来自于外界，而是源自内芯。”他点了点Bumblebee的胸甲中央。  
年少的侦察兵光镜转了转，并未完全理解，但他选择绝对的信任。  
——Optimus，Fowler特工已确认目标位置就是MECH的老巢。  
Optimus的通信器中响起医官的声音。  
“收到，Ratchet。设定好环路桥，我们立即出发！”

————————

傍晚，寥无人烟的荒漠丘陵地区，苍绿色的光芒突兀地张开。领袖红蓝色的机体披着光华走出来。  
“你向来守时，领袖。”沙哑的声线从侧方大片阴影中传出，那对猩红的光镜在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
Optimus让战斗协议保持在上线的边缘，谨慎地盯着那对逐渐靠近的光镜直到整架银灰色的机体全部暴露在月光之下，面罩下的金属嘴唇抿起。“我起草了一份休战协议，从汽车人角度出发，详细地列出了我方的权利和义务，希望你在此基础上补充你方的内容。对于不能达成一致的问题，我们可以在双方高层在场的情况下进行讨论。”说着，领袖就要通过私人频道把文件发过去，但Megatron突然制止了他。  
暴君摆了摆手，“通讯传输太容易被截获，”指了指位于后脑的信息端口，“用这个。”  
领袖犹豫了，看着对方严肃的面甲一时没有答应。  
“小心驶得万年船。”暴君补充。  
“你——是不是有什么难言之隐？”领袖皱眉问。  
Megatron没有回答，只是冲领袖摊开手，示意他把数据传输纤维递给他。  
这份沉默像是某种催化剂，将领袖芯中那份机警与敌意切割下一半，在一群疑问的泡泡中转化成了隐隐的不安和他不愿承认的同情。他没再犹豫，弹开颈后的信息端口，反手游离出一根传输纤维，捏着它楔形的头部抽了出来递到Megatron手中。  
Megatron没在第一时间接过，“双向的？”他问。  
领袖光镜中涌起一抹警惕，双向传输意味着对方有机会反过来攻击自己的防火墙，一旦攻破，就会造成数据乃至军事机密的泄露。  
“我能清晰地感受到你的情绪波动而你不能感受到我的，你认为这样对你来说很安全？”Megatron猜到了领袖的想法，不屑地哼了一声，“放心，领袖，我不会对你的脑模块做什么的，你曾经可是个数据员，而我只是个卖力气讨生活的。”  
领袖的光镜闪了闪，终于还是开放了双向联通的权限。“好了。”他说。但意料之外的是，对方并没有接过那根传输纤维的头部，而是一把抓过他的手，牵引着它向自己后颈摸去，领袖被他拉得向前一个趔趄。  
战斗协议瞬间冲破锁定，空闲的那只手变出激光枪近距离地顶在暴君的腹甲上。  
但对此，Megatron表现得相当平静，他甚至都没有做出任何防御，看也不看抵在身上的枪口一眼，只是低着头垂下光镜，引导着那冰凉的深色手指抚摸自己颈后的信息端口，楔形的纤维顶端咔哒一声嵌入其中。  
通路建成，数据开始传输。领袖将文件放在传输范围内给对方发过去，而对方反馈回来的情绪数据如同休眠火山一样，平静中隐藏着致命的灼热。  
看着那双低垂着不时频闪的猩红光镜，领袖这才意识到两人挨得有多么近，他的一只手仍就被按在对方火热的颈后，另一只手持枪顶着对方腹部，胸甲几乎碰在一起，而对方散热口吹出的热风掠过自己胸前的风挡玻璃，甚至能够从缝隙钻入内部，撩拨着深层次的脆弱零件。领袖的内屏上突然弹出了散热扇换挡申请，以适应不断上升的机体温度。  
开玩笑的吗？领袖又偷偷看了看对方安静乖顺的样子，决绝地驳回了申请。  
——大胸窗真漂亮。  
“什么？”领袖被思维回路里突然蹦出来的声音吓了一跳。  
“什么什么？”暴君疑惑地抬起光镜，透过头盔下沿看过去。  
领袖感觉自己的火种一瞬间就被攥紧了。Megatron看着他的样子让他不可抑制地想起了曾经那个角斗士，结束了生死搏斗后亢奋的情绪难以平息，便一把揪过娇小的数据员把他抵在墙上野蛮地拥吻。当时他看他的眼神也是这样，光镜中倒映着他的影子，周围那近乎残酷的冷包裹着灼热的疯狂。  
Orion一直都知道对方是只野性未驯的野兽，只不过他的野兽从来没有伤害他。  
“没——没什么。”领袖立即移开视线，免得情绪数据波动的过于剧烈让对方察觉出来。处于某种类似愧疚的情绪，他也收回了枪支。  
Megatron不动声色地将传输纤维拔下，任由领袖将它收回。“看得出，你很适合文书工作，那些条款写得很严谨也很客观。”暴君评价。  
领袖看着重新再自己面甲上聚焦的猩红光镜，里面除了平静之外没有半点情绪波动。算了，可能是听错了。领袖在心底对自己说。现在萦绕在二人周围的气氛让他很不自在，还是尽早结束这次面谈，离开这个鬼地方才好。  
“那等你补好了你方的要求之后，我们再找时间让双方高层一起讨论具体的实施措施。”领袖说。  
暴君点点头。  
Optimus在芯中暗暗松了口气，庆幸这次议和出乎预料地顺利。他准备变形离开，驶到远一点的安全地带后通知Ratchet开启通往基地的环路桥。就像对方之前所说，小心驶得万年船，哪怕局势看起来稳定了下来。  
“Optimus。”  
就在领袖转身想要离开之时，Megatron突然叫住他。  
“你的第一想法是什么？在看完我写的东西之后。”Megatron问。  
领袖被这突如其来的一击定在原地。“我——今天没把那块数据板带来，你想要回去的话我下次给你带。”碧蓝的光镜不安地闪了闪。  
“无所谓，我只想知道你的想法，说实话。”Megatron上前几步，再次拉近二人之间的距离。  
领袖惊讶地看着对方依旧古井无波的面甲，一时间猜不透对方的意图。“我当时感觉很——复杂，我很——生气，对，愤怒是我的第一想法。“  
暴君微微皱眉，“我的真情实感让你感到愤怒？”  
“也不能说是完全的愤怒，我只是觉得不应该是这样的，起码——”碧蓝的光镜转了转，而后瞥向一边，“这一切已经没什么意义了，Orion是一个应该埋葬在过去的机子，连同与他相关的情感一起，一切的一切都该画上句号了。跌倒了就该爬起来重新上路不是吗？你不要再抓着过去念念不忘了Megatron，这样——很不像你。”  
Megatron光镜中闪过一丝货真价实的愤怒，他点点头，“是我错了，你不是把Orion当成另一个人格看待，你把他当成一个错误。你把他当成一个你神圣机生中一串跑错了的数据，想尽办法将它改正。”他的声音低沉而隐忍，“但记忆文件不是你手中的数据想改就改，所以你就试图把它合理化。你把我当成一个黑洞，这样你就可以告诉自己这个宇宙中没有什么可以逃避黑洞的引力，只要靠近点，不论你想不想，都会陷入其中。我是你合理化那段经历的替罪羊，你把一切错误都归咎于我，就可以心安理得地把自己归类到圣洁的一方。”  
“不，那不是我的想法，你在曲解我！”领袖瞪大了光镜。  
“那就自己证明给我看，接受Orion的数据。”Megatron那对猩红的光镜居高临下地迎上领袖的目光，“属于Orion的记忆会告诉你我说的是否正确。”  
领袖的光镜又开始不安地闪烁了，他听到暴君低低的叹了口气，又向前迈了一步靠近他。领袖下意识地就想重新弹出枪支，但对方只是抬手用收回了尖锐指尖的手指轻轻抚摸了一下他的面罩，笼罩他的猩红光镜里第一次流露出温柔。  
“想起来，Optimus，为了所有人。”他说。  
也为了我。Optimus从对方光镜中读出这句话。  
Megatron后退两步，一跃而起化身战机，在引擎的咆哮声中消失在天际。  
抬手摸了摸刚才被温柔抚摸的位置，Optimus感觉火种中有一片不属于自己的情绪爆裂开来，久久不得平息。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

报应号，情报官的工作间  
“Soundwave，我猜你一定收到了Lord Megatron的休战会议通知了吧？”  
霸天虎现任副总指挥，Arachnid，在低调行事很久之后终于敢抛头露脸。  
情报官没有停止工作，处理器屏幕发出的光为他深蓝色的纤细机体勾勒出一圈光环。那份优雅与安静，让Arachnid也不禁芯生嫉妒。  
“我听Breakdown说，他和Knock out都不知道我们君王要同敌方和谈这件事，都想来问问你这条消息是否属实。”Arachnid说，但看着对方仍旧无动于衷，媚紫色的复眼微眯，她略微运算了一下，“你看，上次的确是我的错，我误解了我们君王的意图，作为他的副指挥，我承认我的失职。但我也是为了霸天虎的利益着想，我知道你也是，所以我们之间没必要把气氛搞得如此尴尬不是么？”她成功地令情报官停下手头的工作。  
Soundwave回过头。你想说什么？他在对方的思维回路里发问。  
Arachnid克制住那种仿佛整个机被剖开展览一般的恶心感觉，“我同你一样，对我们君王的状态感到担忧。鉴于他近期的所作所为——先是同敌方领袖纠缠不清，现在居然要放弃大好形势选择议和，着实让人心生疑惑。更有甚者，会以为Lord Megatron已经向汽车人一方缴械投降，弃多年苦心经营的霸天虎于不顾。作为霸天虎的副指挥和情报官，我们有责任将此类分裂的萌芽扼杀在摇篮里，你说呢？”  
Soundwave没说话，但也并没有回到工作上去，Arachnid猜这是示意她接着说下去。  
“因此我认为我们首先要做的是证实我们的君王仍旧站在我们这边。”她缓慢地踱步，“Lord Megatron战前与汽车人领袖是有过交情不假，我也很能理解他现在感受到的那种失控与落寞，但我们不能任由他被这种负面情感导引，做出错误的决定。”她停顿下来，没有受到反驳，便继续，“所以我们绝对不能让这次停战变成现实，霸天虎是Megatron在你的辅佐下一手建立的，事到如今，已经离成就霸业不远了，现在放弃的话，就算是你，也不会甘心吧？”  
Soundwave用漆黑的屏幕盯了Arachnid两秒，转身工作去了。  
一股怒火混合着刚刚的恶心感涌入脑模块，Arachnid瞪了一眼情报官冷漠的背影。装模作样的胆小鬼。她在芯中骂道。“——我会给你时间考虑的，但和谈将近，你还是趁早拿主意的好。”她转身离去，“如果霸天虎不复存在，你的才能还有用武之地吗？情报官？”说完便扬长而去。  
直到舱门关闭的声音传入音频接收器，Soundwave的触手才在左侧键盘上一点，左边屏幕上跳出一个窗口，昏暗的背景中唯独那个灯泡一样的红色光镜尤为吸睛。  
“Megatron最近的行为确实不符合逻辑，我刚分析了一下你提供的数据，他的情绪波动水平比往常提高了十七个百分点，其中代表愤怒和憎恨的数据流减少了百分之二十，达到历史新低，焦虑、恼火、兴奋、嫉妒占比显著增高，除此之外，还有一种构成复杂的情绪在剧烈波动，我暂时无法在数据库中找到与之匹配的对应关系。”  
Soundwave让一只触手连接在左边处理器的外置端口上，屏幕中立即显示一个数据包正在发送。  
——从中检索。Soundwave打字。  
Shockwave接收了数据包，运行检索程序，几秒钟的时间，结果出来了。  
“结果显示：你刚刚发送的数据包中存在匹配度达百分之七十的情绪流。”科学家说，“结论更新：此类数据流并非由单一情绪构成。我从中成功分离出三种频率不同的波动，分析之下发现，这三种情绪之间存在相互作用，两种协同，另一种与之拮抗。”科学家停顿了一秒后继续，“像Megatron这样低阶层TF的情感模块中产生了这种复杂的情绪流，这不符合逻辑。”  
Soundwave在芯中叹了口气。这可不是什么能用逻辑解释的问题。他没告诉自己的火伴，刚发过去的数据包中包含的信息是当年从角斗士身上收集来的——那是每当Orion Pax在场时Megatronus的情绪数据。  
Soundwave一直都知道自己的与众不同，不光是因为他在数据分析方面的造诣，或是能在一定范围内侵入对方思维回路感受对方的所思所想，最重要的一点，是他处理情感数据的方式。一切情感信息在他看来都是数据，是跃动的字符，是一串串编码好的信息流。从某种程度上讲，他掌握了TF情绪变化的真谛，但从另一个角度上讲，他体会不到任何情感。  
一个机该怎么用火种去体验这个宇宙，当他的内屏中滚动的永远只是自由组合的字符？  
——你没有芯。所以Megatron曾经这样评价他。  
Soundwave明白自己不会理解Megatron现在的心境，永远都不能，但他坚信自己卓越的理智可以弥补这点。理智不同于逻辑，逻辑像是联环相扣的铁链，给你一段儿模板就可以一直梳理下去，但理智会告诉你如何将它物尽其用。  
所以没有芯并非坏事。  
情报官摇摇头，将逐渐发散的思维收拢回来。  
——项目进展情况？触手在键盘上打出这句话。  
“一切都按预期计划进行。”  
——建议：加快进度。  
科学家沉默着运算了两秒，“你的新决策带来的危险系数比原计划高出约百分之二百，不符合逻辑。”  
情报官冷冷地用屏幕瞥了他一眼。  
“解决办法：我从旁协助。具体措施：开放地球—塞伯坦太空桥通路，开放太空桥控制中心—报应号环路桥通路。新决策危险系数降回原计划的百分之一百四十五。”  
情报官的触手一挥，关闭了通讯界面。

————————

“哈，荒谬！谁不知道你Megatron的野心？说是全宇宙第二就没人敢称第一。现在你说你想要无条件休战，我那些报废的扳手都不信你！”  
Megatron恼火地揉着自己眉心，视频中末日郎中正在慷慨激昂地发言，那些充斥着愤怒、质疑、指责甚至部分有失偏颇的词语钻进他的脑模块，让他感觉自己正在遭受加特林机枪的疯狂扫射。  
他这两天本来就够闹心的了。自从昨晚发布议和的消息之后Knock Out那个向来事不关己高高挂起的家伙突然冒了出来，用那销魂到洗脑的嗓音发表了半天的言论（其中百分之七十是在自夸），最后目的只有一个：确定他自己没有接收错消息。  
怀疑通讯器坏了不会自己检修，你他渣的可是个军医！来折磨我的音频接收器是几个意思！Megatron当时就在内心怒吼，当然，也毫不犹豫地用肢体语言表达了自己的恼怒。但过后仔细想想，那家伙并没有表达任何反对的情绪，反倒有些——迫不及待？好吧，这也解释了为什么那骚包突然壮了胆敢跟自己胡诌那么多废话。这要是放在以前，暴脾气的破坏大帝非得扒了他全身的镀层不可，不论是因为那张烦不胜烦的嘴还是身在曹营心在汉的想法。但现在，暴君找到了能让自己心情愉悦的开关，亲测相当有效，也就大度地放了医官全身镀层一马（虽然最后还是恶狠狠地划了一道）。  
说句实话，没有收到全员反对这一点，已经让芯力憔悴的破坏大帝感受到了命运对他的那一丝丝款待。所以还要什么俩轮车啊。  
出乎意料的只是Soundwave的反应，情报官选择了沉默。  
但其实Megatron对于自己的情报官本来也没什么意料，可以说不论是支持还是反对还是沉默，确切来说都不算出乎意料。Megatron对自己耸耸肩，想着反正那家伙也没芯，只会跑个数据，从某些角度来说休战也并没有侵犯他的利益，而且到头来也是给自己省心，省的自己绞尽脑汁地找说辞说服他。  
我自己还没完全弄明白自己呢，你就别给我添堵了。他想。  
可是吧，老一辈机子曾总结出一个规律：凡事只要特上心，临场必定出乱子。破坏大帝一度认为这是真理，毕竟议会面前那一出就是个活生生血淋淋的例子。而这回，真他渣又让老一辈说着了！  
早上例行巡查之后，他回生活舱准备赶早把昨晚熬夜草拟的休战协定给领袖发过去（他真芯觉得自己他渣不适合公务文书工作，几度想撂挑子不干了继续打仗算了）。但回去一看自己办公桌，那叫一个干净整洁纤尘不染，那块装着协议的数据板连同桌角几个报废的数据板一齐消失的无影无踪。暴君简直怒火攻芯，一部分是因为某个不长光镜的清洁工炉渣，更多的是在可怜自己的辛苦劳作——多么痛的领悟啊！暴君深刻地意识到公务文件和曾经写的那些文章和诗有多大的差别：曾经的他，踌躇满志，胸腔中像是有团烈火，而写作的过程犹如火山喷发，轰轰烈烈洋洋洒洒便是一篇，而写公文……就他渣跟整个星球上矗立着唯一一座活火山，而火山口他渣的只有自己手指尖儿那么大！  
破坏大帝怒不可遏，揪出那个冒失的清洁工之后随手就丢进了废料炉，就这样，还难解心头恨，想回头把那堆渣滓薅出来拼吧拼吧再丢一回。  
无可奈何之下，Megatron不得不按着自己的记忆紧赶慢赶，终于是赶在开会前夕把文件给领袖发了过去，单是这一点就被抓了把柄，挨了对方医官一顿臭骂，说自己不上芯。  
我不是不上芯，我伤芯……破坏大帝在芯中哀嚎。碳基有句话叫什么来着？哦，起了个大早赶了个晚集。  
而更让他伤心的点，呵，来自他那宝贝领袖。  
领袖拒绝登上报应号谈判，拒绝在野外谈判，现搭桌椅板凳也不行。所以最终，只能视频。  
看着影像中那挺拔的身姿，看着那漂亮的大胸窗，Megatron觉得自己整个机都不好了。看得到吃不到，简直是机生最大的悲哀，没有之一！  
Megatron芯情缺缺地听着那边慷慨陈词，想着他们怎么就不相信自己也有无欲无求的一天呢？好吧，他并非无欲无求，但他现在真的很容易满足，真的，只要能够抱抱——  
“Megatron，针对我方提出的疑问，你有什么想说的？”领袖的声音将Megatron从丧气十足的状态中揪了出来。  
暴君运算了一会儿，但其实他并没有听进去多少。“我还是那句话，我不需要你那帮小汽车人给我进贡什么祭品，我唯一想要的，就是和平。”  
身侧的情报官屏幕稍为向他这个方向转了一点，但他并没有注意，他只注意到对面传来一声毫不掩饰的哼声，盲猜来自Ratchet。这让他不由得同情领袖这么多年是怎么从这股矫情又神经质的氛围中存活下来的。——还是说这就是他所倡导的民主？Megatron想想便觉得脑模块疼。  
“Megatron，你从来不是善于压制自己内芯欲望的TF，如果你真如自己所说的那样渴望和平，就应该把想法都提出来。我们双方高层能聚在一起心平气和地和谈，这机会来之不易，有分歧我们可以就此讨论，以免日后问题暴露出来，影响我们双方之间好不容易建立起的缓和关系。”  
“把丑话都说在前头是吗，领袖？”Megatron笑了一声，向后靠在椅背上，作出一副一切尽在掌握的破坏大帝模样，“我倒想先听听你的‘丑话’。”  
“关于交火，能量矿和基地保密几项是我方底线，绝对不会让步；关于战后重建相关事宜我方对霸天虎一方没有强制参与的要求，但原则上霸天虎成员不得以任何方式干扰阻碍我方建设工作。除上述内容之外，协议中的其他条款均有协商的余地。”  
Megatron点点头，“看来你已经考虑的很周到了，Optimus，如此高的效率着实让我刮目相看。看在你坦诚相待的份儿上，我提出唯一的要求。”看着视频中领袖紧张地眯起光镜，Megatron在心中嗤笑一声，“其实也不算要求，我只是想提醒你，别忘了我们之前的交易。”  
领袖顿了顿，“我代表我方成员对你的付出表示感谢，如果这就是你想要的。”  
暴君点点头，接受了感谢，“那就请领袖尽快履行诺言，我可不想等太久。”  
Megatron如愿地看到领袖皱起了眉甲，“昨天傍晚我已经履行了我的诺言。”领袖说。  
“哈，领袖，我能认为你是在试图蒙混过关吗？”Megatron露出了招牌式笑容，“面谈议和是我早先提出的，那时候还没有丢变形齿轮这回事呢。”  
“但你当时已经同意用提前面谈时间的方式交换坐标了。”领袖皱紧了眉甲，隐藏在面罩下的嘴唇又抿了起来。  
“我可没说同意，你不能擅自歪曲我的话。我只不过是看在你那小侦察兵可怜的份儿上先把坐标给了你，允许你延期兑换承诺。”  
“Megatron！”Ratchet忍不住了，“在这个节骨眼儿上你还跟我们耍你那出尔反尔的破坏大帝作风？这就是你所谓的诚意是吗？”  
Megatron突然庆幸这次会议是线上举行的了，不然，他毫不怀疑此时自己的头雕已经和扳手嵌在一起了。  
“是你们不相信我，非让我提出点要求的，我也是被逼无奈不是吗？”暴君冷下脸色，“我本来并不想要什么，但是你们刚才那些言论无时无刻不在暗示说我妥协的背后隐藏着更大的阴谋，那好，这就是你们要的所谓的‘阴谋’。我只是重新强调了一下我应得的部分，毕竟和两派和平共处相比，一次单独会面似乎无伤大雅，你说呢领袖？”  
领袖此时全身装甲绷的紧紧地，隔着屏幕Megatron都能感受到他巨大的愤怒。——Bingo！今日份的快乐get！  
“我会的，只要你能同我方一起努力，长久地维持和平。”领袖沉声说。  
“这是另一个交易，领袖，别以为我听不出来。”暴君笑，“但我可以接受，事实上你们都低估了现在的我对和平的渴望。”Megatron颇为惆怅地叹了口气，“我看连年的战争真的让我们对彼此的了解越来越片面了，这会严重影响我们之间的合作关系，作为本次休战的倡导者，我十分愿意为加深双方相互了解而提供机会，报应号时刻欢迎领袖大驾光临。”  
“哼！老桶头，这才是你的真正目的吧？把大哥弄到你那破船上去方便你下手是吧？我们是不会上当的。”Bulkhead忍不住怒哼一声。  
Megatron翻了翻光镜，“如果我的计谋水准低劣到你都能识破的话，你们的宝贝领袖早就将我绳之以法了，还轮得到你们几个跳梁小丑在这里蹦跶？”  
领袖及时抬手示意，安抚己方一众被激怒的同伴们。“这是你提出的补充条件吗？”领袖谨慎地问。  
“你可以这么认为。”  
“还有其他条件吗？”  
“没了。”  
领袖点点头，“我会履行我的承诺——在报应号上的一次单独会面。但时间要我来定。”  
暴君眯起光镜，“领袖，你可不要给我一拖再拖啊，我的耐心是有限的。”  
“不会，”这回反倒是领袖极为爽快，“就在明天。”  
看着那帮小汽车人都向他们的领袖投去诧异的目光，Megatron也不禁开始猜测领袖那葫芦里买的是什么药了。

————————

红蓝色的机体在身下辗转呻吟，机体上的摩擦与那美妙的声音一同变成劈啪作响的电流冲上脊柱，Megatron只觉得自己扣在前置面板之下的输出管又硬又痛。  
不不不，要耐心，还不是时候。Megatron对自己说，嘴角的微笑逐渐变得阴森。  
“Megatron……哈……求你，拿掉它……”暴君成功看到清洁液浸没那对碧蓝光镜时的景象。  
那太诱人了，领袖像是个无助的幼生体一样啜泣，向来冷静的蓝色中掺杂着破碎的欲望与无尽的哀求，向来隐藏在面罩之下的嘴唇现在正微微张开，灼热的气体从中呼出，试图帮散热扇分担一点点压力，但起效甚微，机体的高温已经影响到了脑模块功能，让处理速度下降了不止百分之二十，那对美丽的光镜甚至都无法聚焦。  
“不不不，我还没允许你碰它。”Megatron笑着挡下领袖那只摸向自己输出管的手，对方只能转而紧紧攥住了他的臂甲。  
两具机体之间，领袖的输出管以一个色情的弧度耸立在那里，已经充能到不像话的地步，但它的根部紧箍着一个深紫色的圆环，而那个小东西正在不断震动，让Optimus在层层叠叠的快感中翻滚，却不能得到释放。输出管卡在过载的边缘，这让后方的接口更加空虚，外置节点亮的几乎发白，保护叶一张一合间吐露出大量润滑液，柔软的内壁抽搐蠕动着，却没有任何东西来撑开它碾压它。  
“Megatron，求你……我不能再……唔……”Optimus紧紧咬住下唇，将头雕死死偏到一侧，全身抽搐着承受那小玩具的折磨。  
暴君不满地啧了一声，调高了震动频率。  
“啊！”Optimus惊恐地尖叫，“不要……不要！”强壮的机体激烈地翻腾，Optimus试图伸手摘下那个邪恶的装置，但对方先他一步，掐着他的手腕将两只手掌都扣在床面上。Optimus剧烈地摇着头，清洁液不断涌出眼角，“求你……求你……我会坏的……”  
“你该怎么称呼我？”Megatron问，不顾那双踢蹬的长腿，任由它们同自己腿甲侧面绝望地厮磨。  
“Mega……哈……”Optimus急切地啜泣着，“我的主人……我的…唔…君王……求你，给我……”  
Megatron哼了一声，“你敢要求你的主人来满足你？真是个胆大包天的奴隶。”  
“是我…胆大包天……我……不听话……我是个坏奴隶……唔……”情迷意乱的重卡已经开始了胡言乱语，“我要怎么……满足主人？”  
咔哒一声，银灰色的前置面板划开，露出了巨大灼热的器物。暴君的意图不言而喻。  
Optimus呜咽着向下挪动身体，将面甲凑到对方胯下，张开嘴，含住了它的顶端……  
——Lord Megatron，汽车人那边传来消息，说领袖被一些突发事务缠住，可能会晚些造访。  
破坏大帝从春梦中猛然惊醒，在办公椅上坐直，看着他空旷的生活舱蒙了一秒，然后才回复通讯。  
——晚点儿是多晚？Megatron没好气地低吼。  
——对方并未说明，my lord。需不需要我们再——  
——不用了。  
Megatron拄在办公桌上揉了揉眉心，试图把自己从那香艳的场景中揪出来。希望这不是领袖耍的什么小把戏。他想。都怪领袖，都怪那该死的过于严谨的议和协议，要不他堂堂的破坏大帝也不会在办公时间做这么不着边际的白日梦！  
门开，清冷的情报官登门造访。  
Megatron瞥了他一眼，拿起刚刚没有看完的报告，“你已经把7、8号能量矿场的相关信息分享给他们了？”他心不在焉地问。  
情报官点点头，屏幕上突然蹦出了三个坐标，正是Orion破译出来的那三个。您打算如何处理它们以及铁堡数据库？他问。  
破坏大帝摆摆手，“不急，出手太快反而会引起汽车人那边的怀疑，还会让我们在他们眼里过早地失去价值。只要Optimus还没有重拾之前的记忆，我们就不用急着和盘托出，日后我还可以用它们来换取最大的利益。”  
Soundwave站在门口没再说什么，却也没有离去。Megatron疑惑地看了他一眼，“你还有什么要汇报的吗？”  
你现在代表的是整个霸天虎还是你自己？情报官上前一步，来到Megatron宽大的办公室前方。  
“有什么区别吗？”暴君的声音也冷了下来。  
区别在于是霸天虎一路支撑你到了现在。情报官说。  
暴君冷笑了一声，“你认为今天的我全都得益于霸天虎的造就——你的造就？”他站起身，居高临下地看着Soundwave，“霸天虎之所以能汇聚在一起，从来不是因为我个人，只不过是因为他们渴望的东西恰好被我握在手中而已，你也一样。而事到如今，想要什么都已不再重要，重要的是需要什么。”  
你能原谅那个原谅他们的自己吗？情报官的磁场波动近乎静止。  
“呵，你不用再试图挑起我的怒火，你以为这么些年我还没看透你的花招吗？”暴君惋惜地摇摇头，“Soundwave，我一直都很纵容你，因为你从来都没让我失望过，但这不意味着我不知道你背后使的那些小手段。你一直都在用仇恨和愤怒来摆控我，让我按照你设定的方向前行，按照你的意愿做选择，但事实上我还是那句话，今天的我并非由你一手造就，我的每一个想法每一个抉择都是我自己经过深思熟虑之后做出的，我才是我自己的主宰，不是你，你只是恰好走上了我必经之路的一员而已，同其他霸天虎没有本质上的区别。”  
暴君踱步到窗边，背对屋内叹了口气，“Soundwave，你我交情也算不浅了，早在认识Orion Pax之前我就认识了你，但你从来都没有理解过我对Orion的看法。”他自嘲地笑了一声，“事实上，我也是最近才明白Orion对我来说特殊在哪里——他是宇宙中第一个看见我，很可能也是唯一一个看见我的TF。我这一生都在为抗争而活，都在为自己而战斗，去争取，去赢，去统治，去征服，从来没有满足过。我曾经以为这是因为我值得更好的东西。但再次见到Orion，再次和他交谈之后，我突然发现自己好像有那么一秒钟触摸到了满足的边沿。我一度难以相信自己居然会因为一点点个人感情而屈服，我想了很久，但最近，我终于抓住了一点结论的影子——那些我曾经以为我想要的，其实并不是我需要的。我想每个人都是如此，在抛开了复杂的经历复杂的环境回到一切的原点之后才会意识到，那个简单的自己想要的，才是那个个体最根本的需求——对我而言，就是被当做一个独立的个体看待，不是矿工，不是角斗士，不是霸天虎首领，不是这些外在的标签或称号……当我看着Orion的光镜，我在其中看到了我自己。”  
暴君回过身看着自己的情报官，“对于你，Soundwave，我曾以为你是为了实现自己的理想，甘愿成为我的垫脚石，但事实上我也从未真正理解过你不是吗？你最初决定辅佐我的时候就没有说这一切是为了什么，我当时懒得问，现在我也不想问了。事到如今，我只想劝你一句——别自己毁了自己。”  
情报官没有说话，两秒后，屏幕上突然蹦出了个霸天虎的通讯信号。  
Megatron看着屏幕上那个坐标，又好像是在透过它同情报官对视，良久，他挥挥手，坐回办公桌后。“重新规划航线，朝目标位进发。”

————————

“……我重申，这一系例交战行为并非由我授意，对于Dreadwing的归队事先我也毫不知情……”汽车人基地的大屏幕上播放着Megatron刚刚发来的免责声明，其中暴君那腥红的光镜一如既往的平静，可哪怕只是录好的视频，那种睥睨众生的气场依旧令一种汽车人感到压抑。  
“我十分怀疑。”正在为己方新增成员处理战损的Ratchet没好气地哼了一声。  
“嗷！轻点，Doc，我还用得着那条手臂！”WheelJack痛呼着挣扎。  
“老实点儿也许你就能保住它！”Ratchet毫不留情地回击。  
看着医官腰间别的扳手，这位兵痞子明智地没有还嘴，而是转向了脾气相对来说更温和的领袖。“指挥官，抱歉弄出了个大烟花，我保证以后不会再发生这种事了。”  
领袖点点头接受了这份承诺。“我们现在跻身的这颗星球上居住着众多生物，我们的每一个行动都要在不伤害原驻生物的前提下进行，更何况现在是特殊时期，为保这次休战能长久地维持下去，我们还是不要主动和霸天虎起冲突——”Optimus的天线抖了抖，意味着他接受到了信息，看了看内屏上的通话申请，他无奈地叹了口气，转身离开了。  
“等等，我听到什么了？”Wheeljack惊讶得差点跳起来，被医官一巴掌拍了下去，“休战？什么时候的事？我们怎么又和虎子们讲和了？我还没杀够虎子呢！”  
“额，这事儿说来话长。”Bulkhead挠挠头雕。  
“我们昨天下午才和Megatron达成的协议，你一来就给我们放了个大烟花。”Arcee在一旁没好气地说。  
“好吧，我说老桶头怎么还特意发了个这什么视频来，挂在上面还怪恶心人的。”Wheeljack反手一指屏幕上定格的破坏大帝放大的面甲。  
“别动！”Ratchet一把揪住Wheeljack乱晃的肩甲，“不想被物理麻醉就给我老实呆着！”  
“那啥？”兵痞子茫然地看向其他汽车人，却得到了一致的隐秘摇头和三面甲的心有余悸。  
另一边，领袖回到自己的房间后才接通通讯。  
“领袖，你怎么这么长时间才接我通讯？”另一头传来破坏大帝没好气的声音。  
“你找我什么事？”Optimus直截了当地问。  
“这回真不赖我，我事先真的什么都不知道。”  
“我看了你发过来的声明了。”  
“那不重要，总要的是你得相信我。”  
Optimus叹了口气，“我信与不信又能怎样？只要你问心无愧就好。”  
“但我希望你相信我。”  
“Megatron！你让我怎么相信你，在你——”领袖有些烦躁地揉了揉眉心，停顿了两秒才继续，“说实话，我不知道你为什么会选择在这种时候跟我休战，我也不理解你现在的说话做事方式。我想要相信你，真的很想，但我现在还不能说服我自己，更不要说去说服其他人。”  
通讯那边沉默了一阵。“Optimus，”Megatron低沉的声音传来，“我知道我在你那里劣迹斑斑，没什么可信度，你不信我也正常……我只是——突然明白了一些事情，一些我从前没有注意到的事，我想找时间跟你说说，跟Orion说说——你找回那段记忆文件了吗？”  
“你为什么对那段经历念念不忘？”领袖皱眉。  
“因为它对我很重要，对你也一样。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在你彻底记起来之后，我会跟你达成你想要的和平协议。”  
“你要彻底停战？”Optimus不可思议地瞪大光镜。  
“对，没有输赢，彻底握手言和，然后我们一起重建家园。”Megatron的声音听上去十分沉静。  
Optimus张张嘴，却一时间不知道说什么好，憋了好久，才憋出一句，“你——例行检修时医生给你检查脑模块了吗？”  
暴君大笑，“我的头脑很清醒，Optimus，这点我可以保证。”  
“那——我失忆期间你对我做了什么？”这一问题牵扯出一系列疑问，在领袖脑模块里像发泡剂一样迅速膨胀，他的语气不由得冷了下来。  
“我其实是想让你记起你对我做了什么。”Megatron指出。  
“所以你想要的不是和平，而是报复我？”领袖的声音彻底沉了下去，“既然如此就放马过来吧，Megatron，你大可不必这么麻烦。”  
“我不想报复你，你这神经过敏的小炉渣……算了，等你想起来后就能明白我的意思了。”暴君叹了口气，换了个话题，“你打算什么时候来我这里？”  
“等我处理完手里的事吧，不光你有新兵入列。”领袖不得不承认他好久没听到对方如此称呼他了，那让他想起自己还是Orion的时候，角斗士那温暖安全的怀抱……他摇摇头，将即将展开的记忆画面重新锁上，丢回记忆扇区深处。  
“行吧，你看着办吧。”Megatron干脆地挂断了通讯。

————————

“——不是，Optimus，你听我说——”  
“等你能好好约束手下不来挑衅后我们再谈！”  
嘟地一声，通讯挂断。  
Dreadwing！！！刚回来就给我添乱，我他渣直接把你丢到汽车人那边打死算了！破坏大帝真想再把这个不听话的东西薅过来暴揍一顿，但他知道那家伙不是Starscream，自己看着那一面甲的悔恨和恭顺真他渣的下不去手……罢了罢了，骂一顿长长记性就行了。Megatron顶着一面甲的生无可恋回了主控室，他还有工作要做，哪怕他已经不需要履行破坏大帝的职责，但他还是霸天虎的首领，还是报应号的舰长，琐碎事物仍旧不少。——幸好那个尖叫鬼不在。脑模块里突然蹦出这个想法，Megatron对自己深以为然地点点头。他那个被野心格式化了CPU的副官从来都没有自知之明，顶着个副指挥官的头衔就以为自己可以为所欲为了，不论大事小事都想插一脚。好吧，他不得不承认Starscream的控制欲也有让他受益的时候，比如那家伙会自动自觉地进行例行巡查，校准战舰的运行参数，给值班人员排班，核对能量矿开采情况……碰到手下疏忽时就跟炸了庙一样，整个报应号都能听见那尖叫声，他不止一回听到那些值班机窃窃私语说副指尖叫的杀伤力甚至有超越首领眼神杀的趋势（然后他就给那些机示范了一下什么叫真正的眼神杀，吓爆了三个发声器和两个变形齿轮）。  
——这么说起来说起来那家伙也并非除了捅黑刀外一无是处，在岗时还真干了不少正事儿。Megatron站在舰桥上心不在焉地浏览主屏幕上滚过的数据文件， Soundwave就在一旁工作，纤细的手指敲击键盘的声音传入他的音频接收器，那种细微又规律的白噪音让暴君很快冷静下来，直到——  
主控室的门开，现任副指挥官走了进来。Megatron瞥了她一眼，忽然觉得自己这副指的职位还真心是个“风水宝位”，什么样的牛鬼蛇神都能圈到。  
“恕我直言，Lord Megatron。”Arachnid来到Megatron的视线内，深施一礼，“在您的正确领导下我们得以取得了暂时休整的机会，Soundwave可以借此机会破译出铁堡数据库——我们都知道他能堪此任。与此同时，我建议我们趁着汽车人放松警惕的这段时间暗中取回那三件铁堡遗物，以备在日后开战之时占取先机。为此，我愿为您效劳，相信凭借我卓越的勘探技巧，定能以最快的速度将遗物带回，交于您手。”  
“知道了。”Megatron转回头，视线重新回到主屏的数据参数上。  
“您一如既往地英明仁慈，my lord。”Arachnid再次行礼，像模像样地同Soundwave打过招呼之后离开了主控室。  
仁慈吗？暴君冷笑了一声，她倒是迫不及待地给了我一个展现“仁慈”的机会。既然如此，何不如了她的愿，早点公布她的审判结果？“替我重温一下她的忠诚度，Soundwave。”他看向情报官。  
“‘Megatron已经向汽车人一方缴械投降，弃多年苦心经营的霸天虎于不顾’……‘他被这种负面情感导引，做出错误的决定’……‘我们有责任将此类分裂的萌芽扼杀在摇篮里’……”Soundwave播出录音。  
“看来我们有必要给某人一个戴罪立功的机会了。”Megatron嘴角扯起一抹残忍的笑容。

————————

Knock out一个机倚在医务室处理器旁，为臂甲上漆（又一次）。这罐漆是Breakdown临走前留给他说是最新研究成果，色调和光泽度都是一等一的好，固色效果优秀，重点是抗剐蹭能力强悍，还有保养内层装甲的功能。  
但这满满一罐新漆并没有达到它正常的令红色跑车身芯愉悦效果，相反，这位爱漆如命的医务官正一副咬牙切齿的模样，像是要将谁的镀层扒下来一样。手中的喷漆罐半天没动地方了，顶端的小口上挂着的一滴鲜红的液体近乎凝固，如果不清理下去，再喷的时候肯定会在那光滑的漆面上留下一个黏糊糊的涂料疙瘩，抛光后就是一个扎眼的污点（在Knock out看来）。但看起来当事人此时并没有如此预见，他的意识只顾着在脑模块里将一个名叫Dreadwing的大铁块子分割成更细小的铁块儿。  
Dreadwing！我恨你！你个表里不一的假正经炉渣！我咒你胯部液压系统是整个塞星上功率最低的，再香艳的场景都不能让你那丁点儿大的管子充能，我他渣的要让你守着你那根铁签儿孤独终老！Knock out在脑模块中歇斯底里地大喊。他被拒了！他居然被拒了！！！看在普神的份儿上，从来都是他拒别的机，从来没有哪块儿不长光镜的炉渣敢拒他！——小爷是战舰上唯一一个医官，还是这般风流倜傥美艳动人，哪辈子轮到你来拒绝我！有本事你以后别挂彩，最好小剐小蹭都别有，要不我一定给你漆成你兄弟那身屎绿色!  
要问起Knock out为什么这么抓狂，一切还得从新兵入队之时说起。  
照例，只要是新归队的外来人员，都需要来医务室进行体检，医官开具健康报告之后才能进入岗位履职。医官和助手一如既往准备好了器械调整好设备，等待新面孔的出现。说实话，两机还是挺期待见见新人的，尤其是Knock out（原话：一天天在面前转悠的就那几张脸，一丁点儿兴致都提不起来！），他可谓对随时可能出现在医务室门口的陌生身影翘首以盼，而且他还听小道消息说这位也是位战斗英雄，为霸天虎立了不少战功，同时还是位忠义之士——还有什么能比这些更热辣的了？他想。  
结果，Dreadwing爽约了。  
Knock out后来才听说那家伙违背休战条例，背着Megatron找汽车人那边报私仇去了。果然新人新气象！Knock out芯中那点被放鸽子的不满都烟消云散了，只盼着快点一睹这位勇士的真容。  
终于他如愿了。被劈头盖脸一顿骂的Dreadwing垂头丧气地来他这里做体检，哪怕精神不佳也难掩那强壮机体下蕴含的爆炸性能量，Knock out觉得那种能量在自己火种里膨胀膨胀，最后，随着那具深蓝色机体躺倒在维修床上的动作轰地一声爆开。  
熟悉他磁场波动的Breakdown回头看了他一眼，但医官根本没注意到那目光中蕴含的复杂情绪——就算看到了他估计也不会予以理会。  
他Knock out寻欢作乐从来只为取悦自己，他太自由了，不会任由自己被那种情绪左右分毫，哪怕对方是他如此信任的助手。  
“嗨，猛男，有哪里不舒服吗？”手中触控笔的末端抵在下唇上，Knock out抱着数据板冲新成员露出了标志性的笑容。  
Breakdown转身调整仪器去了。  
Dreadwing盯着冲他笑得邪性的艳红色TF愣了一秒，飞快地在内置数据库中翻阅一遍记忆文件，确定自己不认识这么一个形象的TF，也更不可能跟他结仇。出于谨慎，他问，“你就是这里的医务官？”  
“Knock out，乐于为你效劳，不论是身体上的——”Knock out冲他眨眨单只光镜，压低声音，“还是芯里上的。”  
“不用了，我很好。Lord Megatron说这次体检是入职前的必要检查，我才来的。”  
“一套新兵入列例检，Breakdown。”Knock out像是在餐厅点菜的服务员那样高喊，同时在手中的数据板上写下点什么，“除医疗保障外我们还提供喷漆保养服务，保证让你走进来灰头土脸走出去容光焕发。”他重新压低声线凑到对方面前，“悄悄告诉你，Lord Megatron也享受过这个服务呦，对我们那是赞不绝口呢。”  
Dreadwing对“赞不绝口”这个词打了个寒战，毕竟十分钟前他还在主控室挨骂来着。“不用了，我只做必要的检查就行。”  
Knock out撇撇嘴，没再吱声，把数据板递给Breakdown，接过递来的仪器，认真工作起来。  
二十分钟之后，检查完成，行云流水的程度不禁让新来的这位暗自惊叹，总算是确认这位说话阴阳怪气的TF是战舰上唯一的医官了。“感谢。”他起身要走。  
“等下。”沉默良久的医官突然开口，在数据板上点了点，“我得说我对你刮目相看啊，好久都没有看到这样的机体性能了，只要发挥得当，你能跟咱老大对抗很久。”他顿了一下，被自己这句话中的歧义（他理解中的歧义）给逗笑了。  
“我是来为Lord Megatron效命的，不是来对抗他的。”Dreadwing面甲板了起来，“我不是Starscream。”他补充。  
“是是，我知道，我只是按数据说话而已，至于你的芯在哪里我可管不着。”Knock out摆摆手，“你房间处理器的内网地址和你的私人通讯号码给我。”  
“为什么？”Dreadwing问。  
“前者是因为我需要将体检报告一式两份发给老大和你，后者——”Knock out露骨地用眼神上下打量了一下对方，尤其是在对方前置面板上停留了一秒，“是给我的。”他挑挑眉甲。  
Dreadwing下意识觉得一股恶寒从火种中升起，只想尽快摆脱这个脑模块有问题的家伙，痛快地给了对方想要的，然后就飞也似地逃跑了。  
Knock out看着关闭的门板，嗤笑了一声，“傻的可爱。”  
“我不觉得他对你有什么兴趣。”Breakdown缓缓开口。  
“你懂什么？”Knock out白了他一眼，“他要不想会给我留下联系方式？”语气中得意占了大多数。  
然而，很快他就意识到自己得意的太早了。不久后，Dreadwing又登门造访，没搭理医官，径直走向医官助手，“Lord Megatron的命令，你跟我去执行一次任务。”  
Knock out抬头看了一眼，Breakdown一脸震惊和扭曲，而新来的大块头目不斜视一面甲的正气。他芯里冷笑了一下，鉴于这几个小时里他和Breakdown之间关系有些莫名的紧张（主要是Breakdown没之前殷勤了，他也自然而然不愿意理对方了），他没吱声。  
“遵命，长官。”Breakdown过了两秒才答应下来，跟着对方往外走，但没想到前面的家伙突然停下脚步，扭头看向坐在角落心不在焉浏览文献的Knock out。  
“Knock out，你给我发消息说你想吃我的棒棒糖是什么意思？”此言一出，顿时震惊了在场的另两位。  
Knock out瞪着光镜盯了对方良久，一时间拿不准对方是在跟他调情还是真的是诚心诚意地发问，他又下意识地看向后方的Breakdown，见对方也是一脸震惊地盯着自己，火种中突然涌起一股火气。瞪什么眼睛！你管得着吗？他气，便咽回了试图辩解的说辞，站起身，向Dreadwing缓缓走去，他相信身后处理器发出的光芒映在他光亮的漆面上会让他看起来熠熠生辉，他也相信没谁能够拒绝这般耀眼的他。  
“我的意思是，如果你晚上觉得无聊，我很愿意为你提供点别的服务。”Knockout微笑。  
“比如？”Dreadwing仍就一头雾水，皱着眉甲问。  
Knock out偷偷瞥了一眼僵在原地的Breakdown，芯里冷笑一声，表面却堆起了更多笑容，“比如陪你聊聊天啊，再比如——”他见对方无动于衷，便大胆伸手攀上对方肩甲，“对接。”  
Dreadwing像是被烫到一样一把挥开Knock out的手，后退了一步，面甲上流露出了不悦，“所以你不光是医官，也是服务机吗？”  
这回轮到Knock out僵在原地了，光镜瞪大了一倍，大张着嘴，“你——”他的声音明显颤抖起来，“你以为我是服务机？！”  
对于对方暴怒的磁场波动，Dreadwing不解地皱紧眉甲，但他很快就想明白了原因，摇摇头，“抱歉。但不论如何，我都对你没兴趣。”他转身就走，到门口，见Breakdown没有跟上来，“Breakdown，你还愣着做什么？”  
医官助手看看Dreadwing，又看看一动不动的Knock out，说，“我马上就来，长官。”  
Dreadwing着实难以理解对面俩家伙之间诡异的氛围，但事实上他也不想理解，在见识到霸天虎医官是怎样一个机之后就一丁点儿都不想了。他冷着声线说，“我给你两分钟。”说完扭头就走。  
Breakdown重新看向Knock out，后者整个机都失去了光泽一般戳在哪里，抱着手臂，上身微蜷，光镜盯着脚尖，不知道在想些什么。他觉得火种很不舒服，凑近了点，抬手摸了摸对方鲜红色的头雕，像是在安慰幼生体。出奇的，同往常大喊“不许摸我头”相反，Knock out只是缓缓抬头看向他。  
“你就嘲笑我吧。”他底气不足地哼了一声，扭开头。  
“我不会嘲笑你的。”Breakdown从在空间理掏出一大罐喷漆，塞到对方怀中，“这个给你，我按照前一阵子的研究成果刚调试出来的，你可以试试效果。”说着他又摸了摸对方的头雕，这回被躲开了，也不算在意料之外，他都习惯了，“那我走了，一会儿回来。”  
“走走走，别在这儿烦我！”Knock out故作烦躁地挥着手，转身回到原来占据的角落坐下，抱着喷漆罐儿拿起刚刚看了一半的数据板头也不抬地重新看起来。  
听着远去的脚步声和舱门的闭合声，Knock out不再假装埋头于文献之中，再次将目光投向地面，肩膀垂了下来，缩在角落里抱紧了怀中的罐子。

————————


End file.
